


Once More With Honor

by LadySerenityFY



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula gets a dragon, Dragons, F/F, Firelord Azula (Avatar), POV Azula (Avatar), Roku is questioning his choices, Sort Of, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenityFY/pseuds/LadySerenityFY
Summary: When Azula fell to Katara after the Agni Kai, she thought her life was over. Four years later her fate is finally decided and she is sentenced to die. Only she doesn't. Instead, she wakes up in the body of her eleven-year-old self. Learning from her past mistakes, she will do better for herself, but more importantly, her nation.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 295





	1. Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> So let me get something out of the way. While this is fundamentally an Azula redemption fic, she will in no way be nice. I intend to stick to Azula's personality as much as possible while only making minor tweaks to her thinking.

So, I have received some feedback that I took Zuko to far and I am inclined to agree. My question to everyone is do you want me to rewrite this story and save Zuko's character? If I were to do this, I would make Zuko similar to how he is in the show, but still have him be a terrible ruler. However, the overall concept of the story will stay the same.


	2. Chapter 0: Prologue

Azula sat in her cell awaiting her fate. It had been four years since the end of the war. Four years since she lost the Agni Kai. Four years since she lost her mind. Four years since her brother tossed her in an asylum and threw away the key. 

No one ever bothered to try and help her. Zuko never came to visit her, he never even tried. Not that she cared, but still. The only person she had seen was Ty Lee, and that had been twice. However, once Zuko had found out about that, he forbid anyone else from seeing her. The only human contact she had was when the guards came to deliver her food.

She wasn’t insane anymore though. During her 4 years of near isolation, she had plenty of time to think. It had almost broken her completely, but she had prevailed. Through endless meditation, she had regained her sanity. She no longer heard voices and she no longer hallucinated. She had tried to get the guards to contact her brother, but nothing had come of it. Either the guards were ignoring her requests, which she doubted, or the Fire Lord didn’t care about his sister.

The Fire Lord. That Crown should have been hers. Even her guards agreed. But she had lost it due to her own weakness. A weakness that she had eradicated. Still, she realized where she had gone wrong. Her father had taught her that fear was the only way to maintain loyalty, but in the end that hadn’t been enough. Mai betrayed her, and then Ty Lee followed. Now she heard that her brother’s popularity was beginning to fade. Apparently, he had been bending over backwards to appease the other nations since the end of the war and the Fire Nation had been suffering because of it. 

She knew that the war was wrong, now, but she never would have bowed before the other nations to appease them. The Fire Nation had won the war, and her brother had given it all away. She hated him for this. She hated that he had left her to rot. She just hated him.

But now a decision had finally been made regarding her fate. She just didn’t know what it was yet. But she would soon.


	3. Chapter 1: Ty Lee's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula discovers her fate and Ty Lee gives Zuko a piece of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be up a lot sooner, but work has been crazy. Still, my new year's resolution is to update weekly, whether it be this story or one of my others, so stay tuned. Also, I don't have a beta for this story, so all mistakes are my own.

While Azula was expecting to discover her fate, she did not expect her brother to deliver the news personally. Still, she didn’t let her surprise show.

“Zuzu,” she said in a sarcastically sweet voice. “I see you have finally decided to grace me with your presence. It’s been what, four years since the Agni Kai?”

Zuko couldn’t help but scoff at his sister. “I see you haven’t changed a bit Azula.”

“On the contrary, Zuzu. I have changed quite a bit.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’ll call you whatever I feel like, Zuzu,” she snapped. After having been ignored for the past four years, she was in no mood to put up with her self righteous brother. “As I was saying, I have changed. I’m no longer insane, no thanks to you. But you already knew that. I know my messages have been delivered to you. Is the mighty Firelord so busy that he doesn’t have time for family?”

“You really think I consider you family, Azula? After everything you have done? All you have done is lie to me and hurt me. Why the hell should I consider you family?” Zuko couldn’t help but let her get under his skin. Even though he hadn’t seen her in over four years, she still managed to push all of his buttons.

“You shouldn’t snap like that, Zuzu. It is unbecoming of the Firelord.”

“Like you would know,” Zuko scoffed. “You managed to banish your entire staff in three days.”

“I was losing my mind, Zuzu. Do you really think I was born lucky still? I had all of father’s attention and I promise you, that was not fun. But I digress, what brings you to my humble cell today?”

“Like you don’t already know.”

“I know a lot of things, brother. I know that you forbid anyone from seeing me. I know that father is still alive. I know that the Avatar took his bending away. I know that you are bending over backwards for the other nations. I know that you aren’t as popular as you once were. I know that the people resent you. I know that there are members of your cabinet that think I would make a better ruler than you so I know that I am a threat to your reign. I know that a decision has finally been made about my fate. So tell me, brother, are you going to take my bending, or are you going to execute me?” She raised her eyebrow, waiting for his response. She didn't think that he would actually execute her, he was too soft for that. Still, she couldn't help but wonder. 

“How did you…” Zuko looked like a fish out of water after hearing everything that she knew. 

“Please, Zuzu. Do you really think that simply banning anyone from seeing me would prevent me from knowing what is going on in _my_ country?"

"It's not _your_ country." Zuko was fed up with her attitude, but for some reason, he couldn't help but engage with his sister. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"I think the results of our Agni Kai say otherwise, Zuzu."

"Enough, Azula. I only came here to tell you that you have been sentenced to death. I won't have you hanging over my head any longer." So he did have it in him to have her executed. "The sentence will be carried out two days from now at dawn."

"So Father gets to live, yet I get sent to the chopping block." Her voice was dangerously low now, and she was struggling to keep her cool. However, she refused to give her brother the satisfaction of seeing her slip.

"You…"

She cut him off before he could continue speaking. "You have said what you wanted, Zuzu. I will see you tomorrow morning."

He started speaking again, but she tuned him out, wondering how her life had come to this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Ty Lee was mad was an understatement. Ty Lee was furious. She had just hears about Azula’s sentence and she couldn’t believe it. Sure, Azula had done some terrible things, but she was just a kid. They all were. Sure, she could understand if she was sentenced to life in prison, but even that was unfair. The only reason that Zuko was executing her was because the Earth King was demanding it and he just wanted to save face. So she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

“ZUKO!” Ty Lee shouted as she barged into the throne room.

Zuko looked away from the advisor with whom he was speaking to look at Ty Lee. He could tell that she wasn’t going to leave so he gestured for the advisor to leave them.

As soon as they were alone Ty Lee ripped into him, not giving him a chance to speak. “How could you?! She’s your sister! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Zuko had known that this conversation was coming and he had been dreading it. Still, he knew that he couldn’t avoid it. “I have no choice, Ty Lee. After everything that she did…”

“Seriously! Ozai gets to live out the rest of his life in prison, so why can’t she!”

“You know why, Ty Lee. The Earth King is demanding…”

“Fuck the Earth King!” Ty Lee was screaming at this point, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t believe Zuko. “Kuei only wants her execution because she humiliated him. What about me? What about your wife? We were there too, or did you forget?”

“Of course I didn’t…”

“Or what about your uncle,” Ty Lee said, cutting him off. “He laid siege to Ba Sing Sei for 600 days when he was trying to conquer it. How many Earth Kingdom soldiers died during that battle? Azula managed to achieve that without a single death.”

“She Killed the Avatar.”

“And how many people do you think buy that when he is still walking around, hmm?”

Zuko was very uncomfortable by this point. He knew that Azula didn’t really deserve to die for the things that she did, but he was stuck. Even though the Earth King was the loudest voice, the other world leaders were demanding her death as well. If he wanted to stay in their favor, he had to follow through. He was already losing the support of his people, so he couldn’t lose the support of the world as well.

“You’re a coward, Zuko,” she spat at him. “I should have never supported you.”

“Careful, Ty Lee. You are walking a fine line of treason.”

She scoffed at that. “Azula won that Agni Kai and you know it. But it is too late to change anything now.” She paused as the anger finally left her, leaving her tired and somber. Can I at least see her before the execution?”

“After that little display, I can’t help but think you want to help her escape.”

“It is too late for that. I just want a chance to tell her that I love her. I don’t care how many guards you send with me, I just want to see her.”

Zuko paused for a moment, but in the end, it was too risky. “I’m sorry Ty Lee, but I can’t let you see her.”

Ty Lee nodded. “Consider this my resignation, Zuko. I will no longer serve you. Don’t try to find me.” With that, Ty Lee turned and left the throne room. Zuko may have forbidden it, but she was going to see Azula, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a super long chapter, but I am thinking that most chapters will be 1,000-2,000 words. Also, I am really just winging it with this story, so if anyone has anything that they would like to see, please comment. I don't think I will write any smut for this story either. I have never written it before and I am terrified to attempt it. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 2: Ty Lee's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Azula reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know that I said my goal was weekly, but I am just too excited not to post this now. I am thinking that I will try for daily updates to this story, at least for a while. I hope you all enjoy it!

Azula was fuming alone in her cot when she was startled by the sound of her cell door opening. Whipping around to face the door, she saw none other than Ty Lee quietly closing the door. It had been over a day since her so-called brother had come to see her to deliver the news of her execution, and she certainly hadn’t been expecting to see anyone until she was dragged to her execution in chains.

There was a time where Azula held nothing but hate for Ty Lee after she betrayed her to save Mai, but now, all she could feel was relief and something else that she couldn’t quite place.

Ty Lee turned away from the door and what she saw took her breath away. The last time she had seen Azula, they were both fourteen. It had been over four years then and Azula was a young woman now. Even though she was clothed in ratty prison garments, they couldn’t hide her natural beauty. She took her breath away.

Azula finally broke the silence after a minute of silence between the two women. “Ty Lee…”

It was barely a whisper, but Ty Lee heard her. As soon as the words were spoken, she rushed forward and engulfed Azula in a crushing hug.

As soon as Ty Lee embraced her, Azula’s control finally cracked. She couldn’t control the sobs that wracked her body as she cried into her friend's shoulder.

After what seemed like forever, her sobs finally subsided enough for her to speak. “Why?” she whispered. “What did I do to deserve this? All I ever did was fight for my nation. All I ever wanted was to see the Fire Nation prosper.”

“I know, Zula,” Ty Lee said as she ran her fingers through her friend's hair. “I wish I never left your side. Maybe things would have been different.”

“What’s done is done, Ty Lee,” Azula said with a humorless chuckle. “There is no changing any of it now.”

Pulling away from Azula, Ty Lee looked into her eyes as she spoke. “Come with me Zula,” She pleaded. “I can get you out of here. It will just be the two of us and we could make a life for ourselves away from the Fire Nation.”

“Maybe we could join the circus,” Azula said with a genuine laugh.

“Exactly,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “Or we could be farmers. I always wanted to learn how to farm.”

Azula let herself get lost in the idea of a life with Ty Lee for a minute before finally coming back to reality. “You know I can’t do that Ty,” she said with a somber face.

“Why not?” Ty Lee said with indignation. “You don’t owe the Fire Nation anything, Zula. Especially not your life.”

Azula sighed, pulling away fully from Ty Lee. "I have never once abandoned my nation, Ty. I won’t start now. You should go before someone discovers you here. I don’t want you to get dragged down with me.”

“I had a feeling you would be too proud to run,” Ty Lee said with a defeated sigh. “But I’m not going anywhere. Not this time.”

“Ty…”

“Don’t, Zula,” Ty Lee said, cutting her off. Ty Lee knew coming in that Azula would most likely be too proud to run away, but it still hurt. She had hoped that she would have had more time to tell her how she felt about her, but now she only had a single night. Finally making up her mind, she surged forward a kissed Azula. She felt Azula tense, but after a moment she began to kiss back.

Azula was in heaven. She had always thought that her crush on the acrobat had been unrequited, but here she was kissing said acrobat and it was pure bliss. She needed more. If she was going to die in the morning, she wasn’t going to miss out on this opportunity. She pulled Ty Lee towards her so the girl was now straddling her lap.

They continued with their kiss, trying to take in as much of the other as they could. Finally, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together, both of them out of breath.

“I should have done this a long time ago,” Ty Lee giggled.

“Yes, you should have,” Azula sighed.

“We can still leave, you know.”

Azula could see the hope in Ty Lee’s eyes, and she almost gave in and fled with her. However, her pride held her in place. “You know I can’t, Ty.”

Ty Lee sighed. “I know, but I’ll always dream.”

“If you really are determined to stay, then let’s make the most of the time that we have left.”

“I’ll never leave you again,” Ty Lee whispered as she leaned in to kiss Azula again, pushing her back onto the small cot.

If this night was all that they had, then she was going to enjoy it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Azula and Ty Lee laid together on the small cot. Azula had Ty Lee pulled up against her chest as she slowly stroked the acrobat’s chest. “It’s almost dawn, Ty,” Azula said, sadness heavy in her voice. “You need to go.”

“I told you I was never going to leave you again, and I meant it,” Ty Lee whispered. “Besides, who else is going to help you get ready for your first public appearance in over four years?”

Azula couldn’t help but laugh at that. “In case you haven’t noticed Ty, there isn’t much to work with here.”

“There is plenty to work with here,” Ty Lee said as she rolled over to face her lover. “I have you to work with.”

Azula laughed, leaning in to kiss the acrobat in her arms. “Flatterer.”

“Besides,” she said as she pulled back, “I came prepared.”

Ty Lee pointed to the wall by the door and for the first time, Azula noticed the large duffle bag that was sitting there.

“How in the name of Agni did you manage to sneak that thing in here as well,” Azula said laughing.

“It doesn’t matter. Sit up. If you are determined to go through with this, then you are going to do it looking like the Princess that you are.”

Sliding out of the cot, Ty Lee threw her clothes back on and made her way over to the duffle bag. As she began laying out the contents of the bag, she heard Azula gasp in shock.

“My armor,” she whispered.

“I had it refitted to me since we always wore similar sizes,” Ty Lee said. “As I said, you are going to go out there looking like the Princess you are, and the Fire Lord you should have been.”

Walking behind Azula, she began to comb the Princess’s hair. After a few minutes, she had gotten out all of the knots so she washed it as best she could with the supplies that she had brought. Once that was done she cut it into Azula’s usual style before moving on to the rest of her body.

It was no royal spa, but by the time Ty Lee was finished Azula felt like a whole new person. Hell, she had even managed to do her nails.

“Thank you for this, Ty,” Azula whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

“I will always regret not choosing you, Zula. I only wish there was more that I could do.”

“This is more than enough, Ty.” Azula leaned forward to kiss the acrobat, which she happily accepted. After a moment, though, Ty Lee pulled away.

“You still need to get dressed, Zula. Zuko and the guards will be here soon.”

Azula nodded, allowing the acrobat to help her into her armor. After that she finished up her makeup and hair, putting it into her usual top knot.

“Almost perfect,” Ty Lee whispered. “Now for the final touch.”

“What more could you possibly have?” Azula asked, growing curious.

Ty Lee didn’t say anything, instead, she reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a golden headpiece. 

If Azula had been in shock before, it was nothing compared to this.

Ty Lee could see that Azula was at a loss for words, so she spoke for her. “Technically, Zuko never stripped you of your title. You have every right to wear this crown.”

“You’re going to make me ruin my makeup,” Azula choked out.

“I take it you like it,” Ty Lee said softly.

“I love it. I love you. I love you so much, Ty.”

Ty Lee stepped in front of Azula to fix the headpiece into her top knot. “I love you too, Zula. I always have.”

She would have said more, but it was at that moment that the door to Azula’s cell opened, revealing Zuko and his guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a rollercoaster to write. The emotions that were hitting me as I wrote this are impossible to describe and I hope that I did a good job at conveying those same emotions. The next chapter is the big event, and holy shit do I have a surprise. I can't wait to write it and I hope it turns out as well as I am envisioning it. Until tomorrow everyone! Please comment!


	5. Chapter 3: The End is Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Azula can make her own execution epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a shit day at work. Either way, here is the big event.

For a brief moment, no one moved. It was just Azula and Ty Lee staring at Zuko and his guards. Then all hell broke loose.

“What the hell is going on here?” Zuko bellowed.

Before Azula could answer, Ty Lee spoke up. “Someone needed to prepare her for her execution, because you obviously weren’t going to.” Ty Lee spoke with such venom that it managed to shock Azula. She had never heard the bubbly acrobat so angry before.

“I forbade you from seeing her, Ty Lee. Yet here you are. I guess I should have expected this from you.” Zuko was furious at Ty Lee, but he didn’t have time for her now. “I’ll deal with you later, Ty Lee. Guards, remove her and strip Azula of her armor and crown.”

“You have no right!” Ty Lee was shouting now. “You never stripped her of her title, therefore she is entitled to that armor and crown.”

By this point, the guards were beginning to look uncomfortable, but before any action could be taken, Azula spoke. “Really Zuzu,” she drawled. “Are you so insecure with your authority that you need to make me look as weak as possible?” She had been unsure of how she was going to handle this situation, but now a plan was beginning to form in her mind. “Besides, Ty Lee is right. You never stripped me of my titles. If this is going to be my last moments, you should let me keep my armor and crown. That way you can project an image of strength to this nation.”

“I don’t need to project that image, Azula.” Zuko was seething now, if he had been calmer he might have noticed Azula’s manipulations, but they went right over his head. “The Fire Nation knows how strong I am.”

“Then show them,” Azula challenged. “Show them that you aren’t afraid of me. After all, they do believe that you won the Agni Kai. You don’t want to seem weak now.”

She was goading him now and he knew it, but it worked. “Fine. Guards, take the  _ Princess  _ to her execution. Bind Ty Lee as well. I want her to watch this.” Turning back to his sister, he couldn’t resist taunting her after everything. “You always thought you were untouchable Azula, but you lost. The throne and the Fire Nation are mine.” Without giving her a chance to respond he turned around and strode out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula was brought to the Coronation Plaza, the same place where she had been cheated out of everything all those years ago. This time the plaza was full of people. Everyone wanted to see the execution of the once feared Princess.

Looking around, Azula could see that it wasn’t just the citizens of the Fire Nation who filled the plaza. She also spotted the Avatar and his Water Pesant. What surprised her was that both of them looked remorseful, like this was something that they didn’t want.

However, before she had time to think further on the matter, Azula was forced to her knees, hands, and feet bound. In front of her stood Zuko, Mai, the Avatar, and Head Sage Ichi, the latter of whom spoke first.

“Princess Azula, Daughter of Ozai, you stand convicted of treason and numerous war crimes. For this, your punishment is death by burning. Do you have any last words?”

This is where her entire plan hinged. This next moment would decide who got the last laugh. Taking a deep breath, Azula spoke. “I do. I would like for the honor of leading this execution.” Glancing around, Azula could see mixed looks of shock and confusion throughout the crowd at her strange request and for a brief moment, everyone was silent before. Then Zuko spoke.

“You’re crazy, Azula. But if you wish to lead your own execution, I will allow it.”

“Do you give your word, on your honor, that you will not interfere?”

Zuko scoffed. Still high on the idea that he had finally beaten Azula, he completely missed the danger that was lurking behind her golden eyes. He also missed Mai’s look of realization. However, before she could stop her husband Zuko spoke. “I swear, on my honor before Head Sage Ichi, that I will not interfere with your execution. However, any attempt at violence will be dealt with. Also, there will be no Agni Kai today. You have already lost and your fate has been decided.”

With a triumphant grin adorning her face, Azula spoke. “I accept your terms, Fire Lord Zuko.”

Shuffling her way before the Imperial Firebenders who would be carrying out her execution, Azula prepared for her final act of defiance. Calming her mind, she made eye contact with Ty Lee before she gave what would be her final speech to her people.

“Soldiers, when I give the command, aim true, and do not hesitate. Wait for my order, for it will be my last to you. I protest against my fate, yet I accept it with honor. I have fought a hundred battles for the Fire Nation, and not one against her. Even when I struck down my brother in our Agni Kai, I fought for this nation. He will bear the scar of his dishonor for the rest of his life.”

Throughout Azula’s speech, Katara had been growing angrier and angrier until she finally couldn’t help herself. “Had it not been for me you would have killed him!” At this, every single head in the plaza turned to face her.

Azula had planned for many things, but this was beyond her wildest hope. “So you admit that you interfered, Peasant?”

“I admit that I saved Zuko’s life,” Katara spat, not realizing the consequences of her words. “As it is, you burned over a quarter of his body!”

“My dear Peasant, I commend you. You have managed to do more damage to my brother’s reign than I ever could.” Not giving anyone time to react, Azula gave her order. “Soldiers, execute!”

There was a brief pause where no one did anything, but Azula shocked them out of it. “I SAID EXECUTE!” she shouted.

This time the soldiers followed her command and the last thing Azula saw was a wave of orange before her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say I thought of this myself, but the credit goes to Michel Ney. Google this man. It was his execution that gave me this idea.


	6. Chapter 4: Revelations & Epiphanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula awakes to find herself in a strange place with a strange man who is intent on showing her many things while not telling her anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I really like this chapter and I hope all of you do as well.

Azula felt weightless. That was the only way she could describe it. At first, she couldn’t remember how she got there, but after a moment, it all came rushing back. The events that led up to the execution, her speech, a wave of orange, and then, nothing.

“It appears that even in death, you can’t help but cause trouble, my dear child.”

Azula’s eyes snapped open at the sound of another person’s voice. When she found the source of the voice, she was met with the sight of an old man wearing a twin flame headpiece. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place where she had seen him before.

“Who are you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “Better yet, where are we?”

“We are in a place that exists in between life and death,” the man said, completely ignoring her first question.

“That doesn’t tell me who you are, old man,” she said, scowling.

“All will be answered in time,” he said with a smile. “For now, I think it is best that we take a look at who you are, Azula.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I know who I am.”

“Perhaps. Why don’t we go back to where it all began?”

“What is that supposed to…” Azula stopped speaking as she was suddenly witnessing her Agni Kai with her brother.

“Why are we watching this?” she asked once she finally regained her voice. “This isn’t where it began. It’s where it all ended.”

“On the contrary. This is where you truly began to separate yourself from your father.”

Azula looked back to the battle, watching as she and her brother fought. She watched as she charged her lightning, but instead of firing it at his chest as he expected, she fired it at his feet. This caused a massive explosion that threw him back into a wall. Then, before he could react, she rushed forward, placing her hand on his chest and burning him. “You have lost brother, accept your defeat with what little honor you have left,” she heard her younger self say.

She remembered the moment vividly and how, even then, all that she had wanted was to make her nation great. Even though she had followed her father’s orders, she knew that what her country was doing was wrong. Even though she believed that the Fire Nation was superior to the other nations, she knew that exterminating the other nations would do more harm than good. By becoming Fire Lord, she would finally have the power to depose her father and to bring the world into a new era of prosperity.

Also, a small part of her hoped she would be able to build a genuine relationship with Zuko when their father was no longer in the picture. She had never enjoyed fighting him, but she was terrified of her father. She was terrified of the price of disobedience. In the end, her act of kindness was just thrown back in her face.

As she watched, she wanted to scream at her younger self. She watched as the Water Peasant snuck up behind her younger self, who had completely forgotten about her. She watched as the Water Peasant knocked her back and froze her in place, chaining her to a grate. She watched as she broke down, screaming about dishonor and cheating. She watched until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Enough of this,” she said, looking away. “Why are you making me relive this again? It was bad enough the first time.” She was trying not to cry in front of the old man, but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

“Because this is where you proved that you are not the same as your father and that you were done living in his shadow. Your father would have cut down Zuko where he stood, and he would have enjoyed it. You instead chose mercy, even though you knew your father would be displeased. Why did you do it?”

“Does it even matter?” Azula said, her voice steely as she tried to hold back her tears. “I paid for it in the end.”

“It does matter, Azula. Why did you make that choice?”

The damn inside of Azula finally broke, and she lost it. “Because all I ever wanted was to make the Fire Nation a better place!” she shouted. “Taking the throne by killing my brother would not be a good way to start my reign. Also, I may believe that the Fire Nation is superior to the other nations, but that doesn’t mean that they should be exterminated! All my family has done is fight to increase their own power. Not one of them actually cared for the people of our nation. I was never blind to my nation’s struggles. I saw how my people starved while we fought a foolish war. I saw how families were ripped apart by the relentless war machine that we created. All I wanted was to see my nation prosper. But it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

“So the only reason you chose mercy was because it would have looked bad to kill your brother? I saw the look in your eyes when you demanded his surrender.”

“Because I never wanted to be his enemy!” she shouted. “Sure, our father pushed us to be rivals, but I just wanted my brother. I just wanted someone to love me unconditionally instead of having to earn that love.” Tears were pouring out of her eyes now, but she couldn’t stop them as she fell to her knees. “I still remember when we were children before I was better than him. I loved him,” she shouted. “I still do,” she said in a much quieter voice.

  
  


Somehow, vocalizing everything made it real for her. All of the trauma that she had experienced throughout her life just came crashing down all at once. Yet she felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“Remember what you have learned here, my child. It will help guide you through what is to come.”

Azula was confused now. “What do you mean, what is to come?”

“All will be explained in time. For now, there are still more things that I need to show you,” the man said, reaching out his hand to her.

Azula didn’t know if she wanted to continue with all of this, but she was too emotionally drained to argue. Instead, she took the old man’s hand, and everything went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to add more to this chapter, but I thought it would be better to split it up. I hope everyone enjoyed the Agni Kai reveal. The next chapter will be the fallout.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom. I just love Azula's character so much and I wish that she got a better resolution than the comics gave her. Speaking of the comics, this story will completely ignore those. When I started planning this story, all I had was the phrase Once More With Honor and I just couldn't get it out of my head, so this story was born. I hope to have the next chapter posted sometime tomorrow, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
